


Eat Out

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg spotted her girlfriend on the other side of the quad, messenger bag bouncing on her hip, dark hair up in a messy bun. And two stark black hand prints on the ass of her tight blue jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Out

“Ruby!”

Meg spotted her girlfriend on the other side of the quad, messenger bag bouncing on her hip, dark hair up in a messy bun. And two stark black hand prints on the ass of her tight blue jeans.

“Ruby, hey!” She shouted as she jogged over, shoving her lap top in her back pack.

Ruby spun around and smiled, one hand lifted above her eyes to shield them in the bright sun. “What’s up?”

“What did you get on your ass?”

Moving around Ruby, Meg brushed at the black marks on her jeans. Ruby tried to turn with her, the two of them rotating around each other as Meg swatted something sooty off her jeans.

“What are you talking about?” Ruby scowled.

“You have two hand prints on your ass. Did you just come from art?”

Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, we were working with charcoal today.”

“It was Lilith, wasn’t it?” Meg asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“Who else would it be? She’s so fucking messy,” Ruby huffed, then muttered under her breath, “I thought that kiss and grope was suspicious.”

“Stay still.”

Grabbing Ruby’s hips, Meg gave her a smack and she stopped, tapped her shoe on the ground impatiently. A group of frat boys with their letters on display whistled across as the quad at them. Meg yelled ‘fuck off’ at the same time that Ruby flipped them off.

Patting at her jeans – and her tight glorious ass – Meg only managed to smear the charcoal around and rub it in.

“Does this shit wash out?”

Ruby twisted her head to look over her shoulder as she pulled something out of her bag, “It fucking better.”

Meg slapped her a little more vigorously than was probably necessarily but it shook some more charcoal soot loose.

“Do you have more classes? Your jeans are not going to come clean.”

They were starting to attract a crowd.

Ruby flipped open a cosmetic mirror and twisted herself up to get a look at the back of her jeans, groaning. “I have a class in an hour. I am not going all the way back to my apartment to change.”

Meg frowned at her hands now dusted with charcoal, clapping them to shake it loose, spitting on them when that didn’t do the trick. “Come back to my dorm, you can borrow a pair from me.”

“You’re smaller than me.”

“My yoga pants’ll fit.”

They made Ruby’s thighs look killer too. Meg knew from spontaneous sleep over experience.

“You know if I come back to your dorm we’re going to take longer than an hour,” Ruby mock-chided, smirking.

Meg shrugged, “Well I haven’t had lunch yet, you know I like eating out.”

Jostling her shoulder, Ruby laughed and tugged her arm, “It’ll be perfect payback for Lilith. Take a picture of you between my thighs, text it to her.”

Humming as Ruby’s arm wound around her waist and pulled her in, Meg kissed the side of her neck and steered her back towards the dorms. “Mm, get her worked up before tonight. That’s always fun. We’re still having dinner at your place right?”

Ruby and Lilith’s off campus apartment was a hell of a lot nicer than Meg’s dorm, and chances were pretty good she’d be moving in at the end of the semester. She spent most nights sleeping over anyway. After her and Ruby’s relationship spilled over into Ruby and Lilith’s relationship, they were just a pile of lesbian at this point.

Sliding a hand down over Meg’s ass, Ruby pinched her. “Of course we are, my dad sent a care package with a ton of gift cards, we’re having steak tonight.”

Meg clucked her tongue. “Spoiled brat.”

“Yeah, I am, and you like it.”

“Nah, you know I just want you for your ass.”

“You can have that too, after dinner.”


End file.
